


I Meant What I Said, And I Said What I Meant

by teand



Series: Darcy Lewis, Agent of SHIELD [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ignored Steve's frown and Bucky's grin, thought about how seeing Steve had broken decades of conditioning and said, "Why not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meant What I Said, And I Said What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> The misunderstanding in Close But Not Quite is cleared up. Right away. Because a number of you seemed concerned about it.

"Wait." Darcy held up her hand though neither man seemed likely to interrupt. "When you said you could love me and Bucky and I could love Bucky and you, you actually meant me and you, and you and Bucky?"

"And, hopefully, after you get to know each other, you, me and Bucky."

"Jesus fuck." She ignored Steve's frown and Bucky's grin, thought about how seeing Steve had broken decades of conditioning and said, "Why not."

She waited until Bucky took a drink to say, "Tony thought Steve was a virgin when he defrosted." 

Most of the spewed coffee hit Steve.


End file.
